undertaleau_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightmare
Nightmare was made by the same tree Dream was. He, along with his brother, was created by Jokublog. Profile Personality He is deceiving, erratic, unpredictable and evil. He told Cross and Dream that many villains were brought to their knees by him, such as Error, Horror, Dust, Killer and Cherry. When he was younger, Dream said he was very smug, to which he loudly denies, only to be yelled at. Appearance His current appearance is quite sinister. One can see the outline of Sans's shorts and hoodie. He is entirely black and goopy, with 4 tentacles coming out of his back. His left eye is constantly illuminated in battle blue. When he was younger, he had white bones and was not goopy. His pupils were lavender, and he had no tentacles. He wore a jacket similar to his brother's, only it had longer sleeves and was dark purple. It was closed with a gold belt with "NM" on it. He wore black pants and dark purple boots. A top his head was a golden headpiece with a cresent moon on it. History Past As a child, he cared about his brother, his homeland, and the tree that gave them life. Through comics, something happened to Nightmare, making him grow tentacles and start coughing up black goop. He stated that he hates Dream and wants to kill him. Some may think that Dream is, in some way, responsible for whatever happened to Nightmare. The tree spirit created him to protect the tree (the side for negative feelings). Together with his brother, Dream, they both protected the tree as guardians. As time went on, people traveled from far and wide to get just one golden fruit from his brother. Nightmare envied his brother because no one would take a fruit from his side of the tree. One day, he took a fruit from his brother's side, to show he could take care of it. But a being who is filled with negative feelings will turn the apple into a bad one. Then, he corrupted the rest of his brother's tree. Everyone blamed Nightmare, and he ate all the fruits from his tree. That is when Nightmare became the one we know of now. Abilities Nightmare is very powerful. He is powerful enough to, albeit temporarily, trap his brother in stone. He also has an army of dark Papyruses that are similar to Underfell Papyrus in stature. He can turn into a puddle and move around without being noticed, like a shadow. He is also able to teleport through the darkness. He can only visit AUs with negative emotions, like Negatale, and he can use bad emotions to manipulate people. He can change his form, but he's keeping Sans' form because he's comfortable with it. He uses his tentacles to fight, and make him look bigger than he really is. He can also whisper to people with ongoing negative emotions, as in mind controlling them. He's immune to weapons; if stabbed, it causes no damage and he'll absorb it. If not dropped, the weapon will be trapped in black goop and start to melt. He can also fall/jump from a great height without sustaining damage. Whenever he falls/jumps, the ground underneath him breaks. Weaknesses Light is his main weakness. If you illuminate a dark area, you can damage him. He's also disgusted by positive emotions. If he can't make them negative, he'll just leave, since it weakens him. He also is completely unable to enter positive AUs, like Haventale. A barrier prevents him from entering. A similar thing happens to Dream with Horrortale. Because he only has one eye to see, he has a blind spot. Trivia *As stated by Jokublog, both his and Nightmare's birthday is December 21st. **December 21st is the first official day of Winterand first day of the zodiac Capricorn. ***This makes both Dream and Nightmare Capricorn. Gallery FB_IMG_1482736383016.jpg FB_IMG_1482736377438.jpg FB_IMG_1482736388200.jpg tumblr_o38dvir8T21u2ftxho1_r3_1280.png f47149faccc37db178f7a7613239e83d.png Nightmare!Sans.png|Sprite made by TheNitroFlamer Nightmare!Sans (ALT).png|Sprite made by TheNitroFlamer (ALTERNATE) nightmare_sans_by_kana_the_drifter-d9zi6zv.png Category:Dreamtale Category:Out-code Characters Category:Horror Category:Sans Category:Skeletons Category:Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Depressed Category:Male